Enderman
|spawn=All Dimensions (Overworld, Nether or The End) (Light level 7 or less) |Damage=Easy: Normal: Hard: |drop=0–1 Ender Pearls, A block (if holding one) |techname=enderman |fa = Beta 1.8 |idb = PC:58 PE: 38 |exp = 5 }}An Enderman is a mob with unique teleportation abilities, who will attack Players who look at its head. Endermen have long legs, purple eyes and sometimes pick up blocks and move them around. Appearance Endermen are tall, dark, and thin. They have long, skinny legs and arms, pinkish-purple eyes, and are about three blocks tall. They emit purple particles, which are the same as those emitted from ender pearls, End portals and Nether portals. Behavior In the Overworld, endermen typically only spawn at night in groups of 1-4, but they can spawn in the Nether at any time of day. In the End, encountering very large groups of endermen is quite common. Endermen wander and/or teleport around randomly, until a player attacks or "stares" at them from less than 65 blocks away. "Staring" at an enderman is defined as aiming the cross-hair at the enderman's head.Whats New In Minecraft 1.9.4 (YouTube) Once a player looks at an enderman in the right spot, it becomes hostile toward that player (unless the player is wearing a pumpkin on their head). It will open its mouth, and either run or teleport to the player. An enderman will not be alerted if a player is protected by one of the methods listed below. As of update 1.4, an enderman will make a sound upon being provoked. The sound is similar to a loud running engine, and is a warning for the player to brace for sudden attacks. Even if the sounds have stopped, it does not guarantee the enderman is no longer aggressive. It may have teleported far away from a player, or become stuck somewhere (such as a nearby Cave). If a player is being attacked by an enderman, leaves the world and re-enters, the enderman may become neutral or teleport away. An aggressive enderman can be distracted from attacking a player if it is attacked by another mob, or if it is touched by sunlight. Endermen don't like sunlight, and will usually teleport to a cave or other covered location during the daytime. Endermen take damage from water (including rain), fire or lava, and will teleport away when they take most types of damage. Interestingly, they do not teleport away when coming into contact with fire or lava. If is raining, an enderman will teleport wildly until they teleport to a location where the rain doesn't hit them, such as into a cave, or under a tree. Endermen cannot be hit by any projectile, such as arrows, snowballs, eggs, and splash potions. They will always teleport away immediately before getting hit. However, it is possible in the console versions of Minecraft to hit an enderman with an arrow, by aiming slightly above them (this works, because the cross-hair technically is not aimed at them). Endermen will occasionally pick up blocks at random (even when aggressive), and later place them somewhere else. If an enderman is killed with a block in its hand, it will drop the block, allowing any player to pick it up. An enderman can pick up a block from any space directly adjacent to it (including above its head, or below its feet), and it can pick up some unexpected blocks, such as cacti. If a player is wearing a pumpkin head, an Enderman might even take off the pumpkin. Endermen will attack endermites if the endermite was spawned from ender pearl teleportation. However if there is a player nearby, it could attack the player instead, even if it is not provoked. If an Enderman attacks a player for an extended period of time and the player is able to stay alive, eventually it will stop attacking, and resume teleporting randomly. Protection from Endermen There are several ways for a player to protect themselves from endermen: #Build "enderman-proof shelters". Being surrounded by a pool of water or lava is safe, as enderman return to a neutral state once damaged by water or lava. #Building a house with a ceiling only two-blocks-tall is also effective, as enderman are too tall to fit inside. #Having glass windows in a shelter is also a good idea. Staring at an enderman through glass will not provoke them, while still allowing the player to easily see outside their shelter. #Wearing a pumpkin in the helmet slot will allow a player to freely stare at endermen, without provoking them. Unfortunately, wearing one significantly hinders vision. However, pumpkins will not stop endermen from attacking if they have already been provoked. #If an enderman is already hostile and attacking, standing in a corner could offer some protection, as the enderman will be unable to teleport behind the player. #The best weapon against endermen is surprisingly not a diamond sword, but a bucket of water. History *In Snapshot 14w11a, their movement speed was decreased. *The enderman was introduced in Beta 1.8, as part of the Adventure Update.Notch's Google+ pageThread about the screenshot released by Notch (Reddit) *Endermen would burn in sunlight until the 1.9 pre-release 4. *While still designing endermen, Notch thought they were not "creepy" enough, and wanted to make them significantly scarier. This gave him the idea to implement the staring feature. The idea was that it would add suspense, by forcing the player to continue staring, without breaking eye contact, or they would trigger an attack. The teleport ability was also meant to affect players with unpredictable behavior, adding extra challenge and consequences.Notch on Tumblr *In the beta 1.8 demo at PAX, endermen dropped diamonds as a placeholder. *Endermen originally had green eyes and a smoke particle effect. The release of beta 1.8 changed the eyes to purple, and the smoke particles have been replaced with purple particles. *In beta 1.8 pre-releases, endermen were able to pick up any block, including bedrock. *Endermen previously used zombie sounds as a placeholder. On November 13, 2011, endermen received their own audio scheme, most notably a long moan overlaid with static. *Endermen were modified in beta 1.9pre-release 3 to have 40 hp (instead of 20), requiring 6 hits from a diamond sword to defeat. *Before beta 1.9 pre-release, endermen could be hit by projectiles. *Endermen were added to Minecraft: Pocket Edition in update 0.9.0. **When endermen were first added to the pocket edition, they were attracted to water, and were only later changed to take damage from water and rain. Trivia * If an enderman gets stuck in a cobweb, it cannot teleport away unless an arrow is shot at it, or it comes into contact with water (as both of these always trigger teleportation). * The exact size of an enderman is 0.6 x 0.6 x 2.9 blocks. * A duplication glitch can cause an enderman to pick up a block of mycelium, but leave a dirt block behind. * If an enderman dies from a cause other than water, and its body falls in water, it will still teleport immediately before death. * If an enderman picks up a partial block (such as a flower or mushroom), it will appear as if they are floating. * Hostile endermen will move in single player mode, even when the game is paused. * Endermen were the first three-block-tall mob ever added to Minecraft. * Endermen take less damage from fire and lava than they do from water. * Endermen were the eleventh mob added to the game, and were added at the same time as jukeboxes and note Blocks. * Enderman idle noises are actually sound clips of various people saying "Hi," "Hey," "What's up?" "Hiya," "this way," "forever!" and "uh oh!", which have been tweaked in different ways. * Even if an enderman has the Invisibility effect, its eyes will still be visible. * Endermen are inspired by the slenderman creepypasta. * It is possible (but expensive) to kill an enderman in one hit, by using a diamond sword with the Sharpness V enchantment, while also having the Strength II effect active, and landing a critical hit. * Endermen are the only mob that can naturally spawn in all 3 dimensions. *In theory, it is possible for an enderman to create a Snow Golem if it happens to place two snow blocks on top of one another, and a pumpkin on top of them both. However, the chances of this randomly happening are astronomically unlikely. *Skeletons can harm endermen if they happen to step into the path of a fired arrow. This will cause the enderman to become hostile toward the skeleton. **A similar situation can occur in the end, if the ender dragon's breath hits an enderman. **Rarely, it can also occur in the nether, with a ghast or blaze's fireball. *Endermen will always drop Ender pearls when killed by an Iron Golem. *Endermen see the world in inverted colors, which can be observed by using Spectator Mode on one (Java Edition). For example, to an enderman, the end has a light-colored sky, white obsidian pillars, and a white Ender Dragon. *When faced with water, endermen can teleport through blocks, even through bedrock. *In the end, endermen can be found in groups larger than any other mob in Minecraft. Gallery References Category:Mobs Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Humanoids Category:The End Category:Nether Category:Mobs in the nether Category:Entity